


Only You Can Hurt Me

by coolca4t8



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And there's probably, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolca4t8/pseuds/coolca4t8
Summary: Their relationship was a secret, but neither of them wanted it to stop. Whether it was love or lust, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. But after a serious battle, forced by the watchful eyes of Talon, Lena is left wounded and Amelie is left with guilt.But Lena has always had her way with words and does everything she can to convince Amelie that it’s not her fault. And with the reassurance, Lena finds out that eventually, the pain isn’t as bad as it seemed – and so, she longs for more.





	Only You Can Hurt Me

The fight continued. With every shot, Tracer felt herself feeling more and more afraid. Afraid that she would hurt her. Afraid that she would change. Afraid that they wouldn’t get to stop until one of them ended it.

Tracer didn’t care how many hits she took. She didn’t care how much bullets grazed her sides or how many times she hit the ground. She didn’t care how much pain she felt from every hit. All she cared about was Amelie, and with that she hoped, every time, that she still loved her like Lena did.

Lena stared directly into Amelie’s eyes, not being able to hide the sadness and worry she felt, no matter how much it looked like she hated her. She was pinned back against the ground, elbow digging into her arm. Her heart pounded erratically, sweat forming on her forehead.

_Please hurry up… anyone…_

The gun was held up to her forehead, and Lena could do nothing but stare. She didn’t want this to happen, no matter what miracle Angela – Mercy – could whip up. She’d trusted Amelie so much, but now she was almost afraid that Widowmaker would do it.

“Lena. It’s okay,” came a soft whisper. She looked up in surprise, though was hardly sure if it was real, or just in her head. But Lena trusted it. She trusted _her_. _Amelie_.

“Just run.”

And Tracer knew what she had to do. She jabbed her elbow into Widowmaker’s side, shoving her back onto the ground. She dashed up. Dived for her guns. _Ran_. Zipping off, Tracer glanced back, diving to the side as a shot rang out next to her. Loosing her footing, she stumbled, meeting harshly with the ground and sliding across the floor.

Shaking, Lena forced herself to her feet, stumbling off as fast as she could. She knew that Widowmaker wouldn’t chase her. It was done. For now, it was over. But her heart ached along with the fear, and there was nothing that could stop the tears from filling her eyes.

Time passed as Lena made her way back to her team. She cleaned up, healed up – Lena insisted that she keep the scars after they were healed, and so, she demanded that Angela stop before they healed entirely. She wanted to remember them, even at the cost of pain. It was all she deserved for what she’d done, after all.

Lena kept the bandages around her waist and arms for as long as Angela had insisted. But time went fast, and now she lay awake in the dark with them off, and less than an hour before she would meet up with Amelie.

Lena was afraid. But she couldn’t bring herself not to go – it barely happened that they saw each other. With Sombra around, all they had to talk was paper and face-to-face. So, they agreed to meet up every day at night, no matter what went down. Whilst Sombra was good at navigating the world wide web, Amelie was quick and quiet – sneaky. No-one could catch her at night easily.

Lena stepped into the building – the highest, abandoned building they could find. It was close to where she was, but with so many tall buildings, hardly anyone cared that one was empty. It would be a hassle to take it down, after all. With time, it would be filled again, and then they would find another.

But right now, Lena hoped they’d never have to. The view was spectacular and made a long day of training and fighting wash away as she stared out at the bright city lights out the glass window. For a minute, it made her forget everything.

Then she heard footsteps, and everything came flooding back in an instant. The fight, the fear, the pain… with what Lena had done, she wasn’t sure she could handle this. Wrapping her arms around herself, she shook slightly, remaining on the spot.

“Lena,” came the voice – quiet, and oddly reassuring. Lena felt her hand cup her cheek, and she turned her head, looking up towards her. Her eyes showed sorrow, but hope. Even with what had happened, Lena was grateful just to see her.

And so, she let it happen. She let Amelie lean in and press her lips against hers. She let Amelie invade her mouth, her tongue reaching every spot she could manage. She let a hand rest on her hip, and she let Amelie guide her against the wall.

And Lena didn’t mind. She hadn’t known what to say, and now, she didn’t want to say anything. She wanted to relish in the feeling of the other close by, touching every inch of her. She wanted to feel her lips on her neck, her breasts, her stomach, lowering bit by bit. She wanted _Amelie_.

Amelie slid her shirt off her head, quickly lost in the moment – she dove back to Lena’s lips before she could speak, invading every space she could. And Lena took it all in; sliding her arms around the slender woman and holding herself closer. But once Amelie’s hands moved to slide up her shirt, Lena let out a gasp from the sudden pain, followed by a jolt. She squirmed uncomfortably, her chest inching as far back as she could manage from her fingertips.

“S-Sorry, luv—don’t worry—” Lena began, but was hushed by a finger pressed up against her lips. She felt the shaky feeling from the arm that wrapped around Amelie and her face fell to sadness.

“Don’t be. _I’m_ sorry.” Amelie spoke softly, as though she was trying not to cry.

Silence fell, and Lena racked her brains to think of something to help – _anything_. “It was in the past, Amelie. We both had no choice. It’s not your fault anymore than it is mine. Please, don’t beat yourself up over it.”

There were no words from Amelie, and that made Lena tense with worry. Had she only made it worse? She didn’t mind what happened next – only if Amelie no longer hated her. She didn’t want to go back to how they were. Not now.

“You’re right; we had no choice. But it doesn’t change the fact that I did this to you, Lena. No matter who was behind it. This was _my_ work,” Amelie said, drifting her hands back.

To her surprise, Lena grasped hold of her wrist, and placed her hand gently over the scars that covered her body. She winced, but no longer let it bother her as she went to speak. “Amelie, please. It’s okay. I promise.”

Amelie stared into her eyes, before lowering them down to eye her hand, then back at Lena. “… I will be gentle, _mon amour_ ,” she said with reassurance.

Lena smiled softly and nodded, before whimpering slightly at the contact of Amelie’s hands that drifted around to her back. They lightly traced the scars, but even with the sting, she felt herself only wanting more. To feel something so entrancing from what had once been painful… it made it all even better.

Lena’s bra slid down her chest once it had been unclipped, but even with the pain, she did not jolt away. Instead, she let out a breathy gasp, followed by a soft moan. Perhaps it was the feelings behind it, but she didn’t want it to stop.

“Is this okay?” Amelie asked, once Lena’s shirt was off, as she cupped her breast gently in her hand. Lena nodded eagerly, her head resting to the side. There was no pain as Amelie’s thumb pressed against her hardened nipple, but she longed for the slight sting that came from the touch to her scars. Taking hold of Amelie’s free hand, she directed her tips to touch lightly against the cuts.

“Please,” Lena begged, knowing the woman would be nothing but gentle. And it continued – the pleasure she felt as Amelie’s lips then wrapped around her nipple was all she needed to calm the light sting from her scars and turn that into pleasure as well. Lena had never felt anything like this, and she _loved it_.

Hands free, Lena felt herself wanting to act, and her eyes fell on Amelie’s bare chest in front of her. Reaching out, she took hold of her soft breast – much bigger than her own – and began to play. Tweaking the nipple between her fingers brought a gasp out of Amelie and a smile out of Lena. _Perfect_.

“Lena- Lena, wait—” Amelie spoke between breaths, and Lena seized her actions, her hand moving back slightly. She looked concerned, glancing up towards her with a worried expression.

“Doesn’t this hurt you? Before, you were in such pain, and now…” Amelie began to explain, looking to the side.

Lena’s surprise faded, and she smiled softly, gently lifting a hand up to Amelie’s cheek. “It hurts, Amelie, it does… but it’s okay. Because it’s you, and only you can hurt me… I won’t let anyone else touch me the way you do.”

“So… you like this?” she asked, and Lena could sense her concern.

“The only thing that could truly hurt me is if you leave me, Amelie… so, please… don’t go. Don’t stop,” Lena begged, bringing Amelie closer again.

There was silence for a moment, and with Lena’s eyes firmly on Amelie, she didn’t notice her hand as it slid down further. Then came the smile, as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to her neck. “Then, I will not.”

A finger dug into the side of her pants as Amelie lightly bit into her skin – Lena gasped from surprise but fell into pleasure and sunk back against the wall, a light moan escaping her. She squirmed below, desperate for more touch as her shorts fell to her knees. A light touch to a scar from Amelie’s free hand made her only more desperate.

“Just look at how you long for my touch… very little makes me happier then to see you like this…” Amelie spoke softly, a finger softly digging into her panties to reach her clitoris. With one touch, Lena was already moaning with desperation, the light circles turning her on more and more. Her body stretched, and Lena thrust forward, begging only for _more_.

“Please, Amelie… I love your touch— I do—just, please, I need more…” Lena spoke breathlessly, moans slowing her words occasionally. But more she longed for, and more she got.

Lena’s stomach swirled with anticipation as Amelie dropped to her knees – Lena made nothing of it, only eager to be receiving the pleasure from the action. And soon she did, as Amelie’s fingers probed at her entrance and her tongue found it’s way to her clit, dragging along and around in slow movements that had her going crazy.

Lena grasped hold of Amelie’s hair, fingers digging in as she arched her head back and _moaned_. Her shoulders trembled at the rush of pleasure, and her legs did so lightly when she felt the fingers dig into her entrance. One first, but a second one quickly followed, sliding past her slick folds and rubbing against her g-spot perfectly. Finally, _finally_ —

“Y-Yes, Amelie, _yes_ —” Lena gasped, her fingers curling on her free hand as it pressed up against the wall. The pain and fear she felt was long forgotten. “S-So good…”

“Mmm…” Amelie hummed between licks, lapping up every bit of juice she could – licking it off her lips and down the side. “And you taste as lovely as ever, Lena…”  

The words and praise spun her almost as much as the touch. Lena breathed out her lover’s name, before leaning into the touch, eyes squeezing shut. Her moans became more intense, her upper body sinking into the wall and her lower body stretching forward. The pleasure repeated over and over as it spread through her, and she was sure her climax was close.

Amelie focused so much on the taste she received as she swirled her tongue over Lena’s button that her fingers almost forgot to move – they lay in there for seconds at a time before continuing their caressing of her g-spot. But Lena could not care; and Amelie could tell she was too close to. With how her body shook, she knew it would only be a matter of time.

“Just—just a little more, A-Amelie—oh, god—” Lena gasped.

Amelie kissed her clit, focusing purely on swirling her tongue around the sensitive bud with her only intent to taste more. And more she got – and with perfect timing too, for Amelie’s fingers slipped out of her entrance as she came, ready to bring her the sweet taste of Lena’s fluids that she loved so much. Whilst the Overwatch member breathed out her orgasm, Amelie took in all the taste from her entrance, her fingers and her chin. It really was _so_ good…

Rising to her feet, Amelie prepped gently kisses along Lena’s neck, keeping her hands gently on her arms for now. “You tasted so good, Lena, as always…” she breathed out softly, smiling.

But Amelie knew they weren’t finished, as her entrance dripped with liquid from arousal, and as much as she’d _love_ to taste Lena _all night_ , there was only so much a girl could do before becoming desperate for pleasure themselves. And as Amelie was, though she kept her attention on Lena until her breathing calmed down.

“As good… you were,” Lena said softly, returning the smile. Whilst she did so, her hand drifted down Amelie’s side to her short skirt. She continued, her voice soft and sultry. “I’m sure I could make you come faster, though…”

And there it was. Amelie felt her clit pulse for attention, and she had no doubt that Lena would be able to do so. If it was slow she wanted, she probably wasn’t going to get it, but Amelie did not care. All she wanted now was Lena.

And so, it began, after a quick kiss, that Lena brought her lips to her breast and bit down gently, swirling her tongue across her sensitive nipple. One hand already dropped down, fingers digging into the rim of her skirt and letting it fall to the ground, whilst the other hand focused on her free breast.

Lena wasted no time in getting her fingers in the right position – they slid into her entrance, whilst her thumb circled eagerly around her clit. And Amelie could no longer keep herself remotely under control as she moaned freely, reaching for support in Lena’s back and the wall that was behind her.

Every touch drove her crazy, words hard to form. “L-Lena,” Amelie stuttered, followed by a moan – her feelings all summed up in one, really. God how her lover really did have it in her. She spotted the small smirk as Lena slid in a _third_ of one of her slim fingers, all focusing on her g-spot intensely. Combined with the touch on her clit that sent constant waves of pleasure through her and had her entrance pulsing and thrusting against Lena’s fingers, and the kisses and licks that covered her entire chest, Amelie _knew_ she wasn’t going to last long. She just _knew it_.

She became a wild woman – her hair was a mess, her face flushed and her entrance dripping with juices that spilled down Lena’s fingers and fell to the ground. Her breasts were drowned in saliva that slowly slid down her chest – and even that was an odd feeling of pleasure she couldn’t describe. There was no refined behaviour once Lena got a hold of her everything, but Amelie did not care. She wanted Lena to know how she felt, and she was much better at showing in these cases then telling.

And showing signs of her nearing orgasm Amelie _definitely_ did. Cracks in her throat halted her moans, only to force them out even louder as she nearly lost breath. Her thrusts became more erratic, and she could barely keep her head from arching back and her eyes from squeezing shut as it built up bigger and bigger. She could _feel it_ \- it was so close, it was so _close!_

Amelie could just _see_ the look on Lena’s face as she came – there was no holding back the flood as pleasure washed over her, almost bringing her to the ground in a rush. The feelings halted for a moment, before Amelie could not stop herself from sinking to the ground, stumbling to the wall to lay back against it. Her breathing softened, and for a moment, there was nothing.

And then Lena pressed up against her side gently, inching next to her, and Amelie opened her eyes. For nothing was all just a bad dream – a distant memory now. Amelie had _something_. _Someone_. And in this time, with all they went through, that someone was irreplaceable to her. Amelie did not know what she would do without her.

“You really missed that, didn’t you…” Lena said softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Amelie smiled softly for now, letting out a small hum of agreement. Feeling the light pressure to her shoulder, she looked down at Lena’s head resting against her, and lifted a hand to stroke her hair gently.

“There is nothing on this earth I could miss more than you, Lena… no matter what happens. You are more important to me then anything else,” Amelie replied, eyeing her. There was a moment of silence, before their lips pressed together, everything else forgotten.

Lena smiled and said, “I love you Amelie.”

Amelie’s forehead pressed against hers. “As I love you.”


End file.
